Cahill Craziness
by WinterSpring1232
Summary: "DAN!" Great. Nellie's IPod is broken by Dan. A messed up game of Truth or Dare. Read on at your own expense. Rated T because I'm paranoid and for kissing scenes.
1. Nellie's IPod

Me: Hi everybody! WinterSpring1232 here with a cup of disclaimer and a newspaper full of a story!

*searches for a person to do disclaimer* AHA!

Isabel Kabra: Hello, bloody fool.

Me: AHHHH get away from me you evil woman! But while you're here, do the disclaimer.

Isabel: What is this, a peasant telling me what to do. *pulls out dart gun*

Me: PLEASE do it.

Isabel: *mutters* WinterSpring1232 does not own any of this mess of Cahills. Au revoir peasant.

( Line Break :)

" BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRREAK MY HEART, BBBBBBAAAAAAAAABYYYYYY!"

"AHHHHHH!" Dan shrieked.

" Zip, it, dweeb." Amy commanded.

" But I think Saladin got his tail stepped on!"

" THAT WAS NELLIE!"

Just then, Saladin came parading around like he owned the place. _Mrrp._

"Oh, ya. By the way, I beat Genghis on my Pokémon game! WHOOOP! Ham's gonna be so proud!"

" Like I said, zip it, dweeb." Amy looked ready to break his DS, which was a rare look for her. She was, after all, very busy. She wished Fiske wouldn't keep making her host a family reunion. But, there was always a bright side. Natalie. 2 things, truth serum, and dart gun. Nothing like a little game of truth of dare for the crazed Cahills. Dan then ran away with something shiny in his hand.

"DAN! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY IPOD! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU, DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!" Nellie improvised. "Amy, how's that for a distraction?" she whispered.

"Good, but Dan really DID break you IPod. Look!" Amy pointed at the broken screen of Nellie's IPod.

Uh oh. Nothing was louder than a mad Nellie who's IPod was broken by certain Dan Cahill.

(Another line break! :)

"So, like I was saying, why do you like Ian? He is the backstabbing idiot we all know and love."

"B-b-ut Sinead? Why do you like Ham? Or Hammy, as you prefer to call him?"

"Well, my dear Amy, that's for you to find out later. But, I asked you first."

"AHH!"(A/N. I'm sorry for doing so much screaming, etc.)Amy yelled.

"What's up?" mumbled a now shaken Dan.

"Um, sorry Sinead," Amy shouted/talked into the phone. "Some ninja turtle is videotaping the whole thing from my laundry basket.

"AHH!" screamed Dan. (A/N What a yell filled day. More to come!) "I'm scarred for life!"

So. How did you like it? I'm planning on completing this but I must have at least one review if you want a new chappie. Lucky you. Sorry if it seems as if I'm some review crazed lady. Oh, and BTW. I'm doing a contest for words to put in my chapters. It doesn't matter if you find this story 2020, I'm always gonna be checking. Also, someone can come up with what Dan saw and why he's scarred for life. Cya!

Love always,

~WinterSpring


	2. Natalie's Diary

Hi everybody! WinterSpring here! Just want to thank (is that supposed to be Natalie?) for reviewing my last chapters. Sorry i haven't updated in a while (last time was Nov. 16/13 and now it is Nov 22/13) so i will make my disclaimer short.

Me: Bring it on, Nellie!

Nellie: WIIIIINTERSPRINGGGGGGGGGG123222222222 DOEESSSSS NOOOT OOWNNNNNN THE 39999999999 CLUESSSSSSSSSSS BUT (i didn't want to put 2 ts cause, well, you know what) OOOOWWWWNNNNNNNLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY THIIIIIIS AWEEEEEEEEEEEESOME STORRRRRRRRRRY! OHHHHHHHH,YAAAA, BABY!

Me: Um, not exactly what i had in mind but it's ok.

Now i present ( "It's peasant, you filthy peasant!" Nat says. No offence, ), CAHILL CRAZINESS CHAPTER 2!

(LINE BREAK!)

"Like i said, zip it, dweeb." Amy was trying to get a certain ninja lord (in his dreams!) to stop screaming bloody murder.

"AMY! DO YOU WANT TO HEAR OR NOT?"

"Like i said, yes, for the millionth time and WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"

"Um, ok. Ian just hacked into the Queen Cobra's (for all of you, that is Natalie Kabra. Kabra, Cobra. Hey, OpalCloud or Garnet22, GACP will be emailed to you.) computerized dairy!"

"OK! That's all? Oh, and you recorded it on your phone? ALL OF IT?!" (Breaking phone look)

"Nopee."

"For once, dweeb, don't zip it. Spill the cool beans."

"Weeeelll, um, how do i say this? So like, i was reading the email *mutters under his breath cursed email* and this came up. Read. This. CRAP (A/N Sorry for putting that there. Remember, mild swearing.)

Today i woke up and called for Bonnie. She know the daily routine to bring me you. But I can't stop thinking, the way I'm ordering her around! ugh, never mind. that's what they're there for, personal maids. Anyways, on to business. Remember how I said 3 years ago (i refuse to believe Natalie is dead), Dan Cahill is a color-blind, ninja obsessed fool? well, now, I think he is a cute ninja obsessed fool.

Amy stopped reading. "HA! Congrats, Dan. You finally got a girlfriend."

"AMY!" Dan shrieked.

"I'm gonna tell Sinead."

"I'm gonna tell Ham about Sinead."

"You know she would just cook up a serum of some sort to make everybody forget about this whole episode. Hey Dan. Heads up, Nellie's coming"

"Ya, right. And I'm married to Queen Cobra."

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL! THIS TIME, I MIGHT BE SINGING ABOUT POUNDING YOU INTO A MADRIGAL JUKEBOX. NO MAKE THAT PUKEBOX."

"Whoopsie. Gotta go Amy!" Dan raced up the banister.

"Hi, Nellie."

"You know what?" Nellie asked, half-shaking with rage. "Never let that dweeb touch my IPod ever."

"Ok!"

(LINE BREAK :)

So, how did you like it? Tell me anything in your reviews. Flames are accepted. I need at least 1 review to move on. At the moment, I have one. If you want a chapter, review! I may upgrade my profile so step in and take a look.

3,

WinterSpring1232

P.S. Next chapter: Return of the Hunters!


End file.
